farm_heroes_sagafandomcom-20200223-history
Booster
Level based games often offer special items which help you working towards the goal. On mobile platforms additional boosters are often available for real money. If you are lacking the skills just check your wallet! Boosters can be activated before, during or after completing a level. With the exception of the Farm Club all boosters can be used more than once on a move and also be combined. Boosters can be awarded by recruiting Farm Club animals which is one of two ways to get more than one of a kind. 1. Plus 5 Moves. Adds 5 more moves to the number of the goal moves. It's cheaper to buy it before starting a level. It usually only makes sense to buy this one after a failure where you need just that one move more. 2. Magic Shovel. You can remove one cropsie of your choice. Eggs and flowers will advance one step. Ice will be broken. It's not possible however to get a chicken that way. Before starting a level you can buy 3 Shovels for 250 Magic Beans. After that you will have to spend precious Gold Bars. Renewed by a timer (6h) if you have less than one of it. It's a good idea to have 3 Shovels available for a difficult level. 3. Super Fruit. Collects all surrounding fruits and adds a bonus of two. Available for Gold Bars only. 4. Turbotractor. Removes three lines of Cropsies. Can be bought for Gold Bars before the start of a level and are part of the setup in some levels. 5. Tractor. Removes one horizontal line of Cropsies. Can be bought during a level for Gold Bars or is renewed by a timer (12h?) if you have less than one of it. It's fairly cheap (e.g. cheaper than a shovel) und useful. 6. Amelia's AirDrop. Spreads 6 extra Cropsies of the kind you have selected with your switch. Part of some level setups and available for Gold Bars. Should be cheaper. 7. Plus One. Adds a bonus of 1 to all required cropsies. Can be bought for Gold Bars or is renewed by a timer (18h) if you have less than one of it. It's good to use before a harvesting booster. 8. Hungry Dog. The dog will eat all Cropsies of one kind of your choice. Can be bought for Gold Bars or is renewed by a timer (every 24h) if you have less than one of it. It's a very powerful booster. 9. Egg Crusher. All eggs will be advanced one level without combining them. This will increase the number of possible chickens by 3. Available for Gold Bars only. 10. Clean-Up. Grumpy Cropies will be regular. Available for Gold Bars only. All Farm Club animals will also boost your level performance. They act on a whole level, though, and cannot be combined with other animals. Tips: *Focus on Boosters on animal levels where you want to get all three animals! Companions are not available on these levels. *Play first without Boosters and check the difficulties of the level. Then pick the right ones! Not every booster will really boost. *'Always' pick a companion when killing Rancid! Every harvested cropsie counts.